The Encouragement I Hear
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: There is one voice that Ladybug hears in her head that gives her the encouragement to whatever lays before her, the same voice that one of her earliest memories of, is giving her encouragement. *Written for Love Square Fluff Week 2020, Day Four.*


When she feels like quitting, like giving up, it isn't her voice in her head encouraging her. Ladybug stops and listens to Cat Noir's familiar words of encouragement, words that never fail to bring a certain level of calm to any situation. It's his voice that enters her mind when it becomes hard to be a Guardian, it's his voice that crosses through, when an Akuma's particularly difficult, and they are both beyond exhausted. It's his voice that soothes her when she can't figure out what to do about her mixed up, crazy feelings.

Ultimately, it's his voice that eases the tentative ache in her chest when she faces her wedding day, nerves: acute and unrelenting. Marinette loves her fiancee with all of her heart, wants to say her vows, to say that 'I do,' so strongly that it resonates calmly and confidently over everyone in the room. She longs to feel those lips press against hers, and finally know, that this is for forever. But, she's nervous.

Her words might jumble like they used to. She might butcher his name until it finally sounds like the voice inside her head. She worries that her heart might somehow, suddenly, be wrong. Or that, she'll trip on the train of her wedding dress, that he won't find her beautiful when she stands up there by him, suddenly. That she'll go silent or somehow, even though she knows without a shadow of a doubt that he'll be there, Marinette worries that he won't be.

When life taught her to turn to her Kwami casually tucked away inside the room somewhere, she instead turns back to those words in that voice that never fails to calm her down, to bring a level of clarity and determination back into her.

"Bugaboo, you've got this." It's the smile that she can nearly imagine that merely undoes her right then and there as her heart floats and bobs. "Don't worry about messing up. He'll be there."

It's reassuring, and it's odd how she can imagine words that he hasn't necessarily had to say before, but that relax in her chest, and she's fine. She'll be okay. Marinette is the Guardian of the Miracle Box, and she is Ladybug. She can handle crossing the length of the Church and finally walking up to her soon to be husband.

Adrien would be there. He'd never left her side or abandoned her before. Besides, he accepted the fumbling, rambly words of hers just as he accepted her Ladybug confidence. It was not the end of the world if she accidentally butchered her vows or left out a word or made no sense. He loved her anyway.

She relaxed completely as she waited for her father to come to her side to walk her down the aisle, unaware that his daughter was a superhero marrying her superhero partner. But, she didn't know the words to explain it even if she could.

Marinette couldn't help but recall that the same voice that gave her encouragement, that same voice that belonged to the man waiting for her at the altar, is also the same voice that she'd fallen in love with, and the same one that led to the most heartwarming reveal ever. It isn't far from her mind that just remembering that voice built up the foundation for a great future without those age old secrets, and that he felt the same way.

Today, Ladybug would marry Cat Noir, but the world would only see Marinette marry Adrien. It would be a quieter affair than a Ladybug and Cat Noir Wedding would entail, and Marinette couldn't wait to hear her soon to be husband's beautiful voice profess the vows that he'd written exclusively for her, words that she was eager to hear for the first time ever. Paris's beloved superheroine couldn't be happier, especially as her nerves faded into a relaxed calm and as her father came to guide her out and over to the altar, where Marinette would finally say the words that leave her heart fluttering to think about.

Today would be a day where two smitten people say, "I do," before God and their family and friends and willingly step foot into the unknown of married life, and the unexpected joy found in these promises.


End file.
